


Sweet Danger

by mydogwatson



Series: The Postcard Tales [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A declaration, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydogwatson/pseuds/mydogwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a time when a man has to gather his courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Danger

There was really only one significant difference between Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Of course, most people would scoff at that statement. Holmes and Watson, they would claim, are chalk and cheese. Most people are idiots. They looked no further than the obvious. Simply put, there was only one real difference that mattered and it was that John Watson loved danger. Thrived on it. Needed it in regular doses to avoid the malaise that would cause him to become depressed and touchy.

Sherlock Holmes, on the other hand, did not really give danger any thought at all. He cared only about the puzzles and solving them. Sometimes finding the answers, showing off his brilliance, brought danger close to him. That was fine if it happened, but not necessary. Often, Sherlock did not even recognise or acknowledge danger until it was too late, which was one reason why it was a good idea to keep a danger-craving ex-soldier [and doctor] always near at hand.

But this particular night was different, because at the moment Sherlock was actually bothering to contemplate danger and wondering if he had the courage to confront it. There were no deadly weapons involved this time. No cackling psychopath. Not even an ordinary street thug with the IQ of a turnip and a rusty blade.

The danger this night came in a much different shape. It existed in the form of an ugly-jumper-wearing, tea-drinking flatmate and blogger. Danger sat in a well-worn armchair, the tip of his tongue protruding just slightly as he frowned over the Times crossword.

Sherlock knew he had a choice. Hell, he could just get up from his prone posture on the sofa, mumble something vague, or not, and leave the room. He could invent an urgent errand and simply leave the flat. Wasn’t avoiding danger a good thing?

But, Sherlock decided, needs must. He would take a page from Captain Watson’s book.

So he sat up, pyramiding his hands in front of his face and took a deep breath. Knowing the risks, Sherlock Holmes nevertheless prepared to throw himself right into the maws of this existential threat. Adrenaline flooded his body and his heart was thumping much too quickly inside his chest.. And for the first time, really, Sherlock Holmes understood completely why John Watson craved danger so much. 

“John,” he said finally, “I think you should know that I seem to have fallen in love with you.”

So he had made the leap. All he could do now was wait to see if he was going to survive.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Sweet Danger by Margery Allingham


End file.
